Sleepless Nights
by BlazyBatty
Summary: After many sleepless nights from their Dalish leader the group beings to worry and finally have to confront her. One-shot


She thrashed and screamed in her sleep. The tainted dream ruining any chance she had of a calm night. The female elf would take every night watch she could before her compainions would force her to sleep. She would lay there wide awake in fear of what would come if she closed her eyes. She would go days until she fell deep into sleep her mind would not have the strength to wander. Soon she was once again amongst her own people, the Dales, and the dreams grew worse until her compainions could no longer turn a blind eye towards the problem in pardon of her pride. Now how to go about addressing it to their leader.

**Leliana**

I took in a deep breath and approached own leader.

_I really have no idea how to approach such a delicate subject with someone like her, but may the Maker guide my tongue._

She was already on the first watch of the night, which was supposed to be mine, and she had become comfortable leaning against the tree.

"Astraea? I thought I told you I had first watch tonight?" I called out making sure that maybe she really hadn't forgotten."Oh! Hey, Leliana! Yeah, you told me. But I'm not very tired. I thought you should get some extra rest since you've been battling darkspawn all day," she gave an innocent smile, but her voice trembled with the mention of sleeping.

"Astraea," I tried to begin but was cut off.

"I know everyone is worried about my lack of sleep, but believe it or not, I often did this back at the Dalish camp. I'm fine, honestly. So go get some extra sleep." She smiled warmly, but her firm voice made her wish known.

I was defeated easily and walked back to the camp where everyone gave curious glances. My hung head gave all the reasponse they needed and one by one they let out a sigh of defeat.

**Wynne**

My watch time approached and I made my way over the fearless leader.

_Leliana tried to beat around the bush and wasn't forceful. Let's try the opposite of that._

I walked up confidently to Astraea, but had a warm smile spread across my lips. She was seated comfortably by the far end of the lake we camped by.

"Astraea, I believe it's my turn for watch," I called out to her getting her attention.

"Hey, Wynne. You don't need to worry about your watch tonight. I got it covered," she said firmly looking at my stance knowing what was coming next.

"You don't need to do that. I may be old but I can be a night owl," I gave my own firm answer but lighted it with some humor.

"Someone your age should be yelling at the young one to be taking their shift; not the other way around," she laughed lightly to show the joking nature, but her eyes had a determination in them.

"I guess it should be that way!" I laughed along with her before continueing. "Then again, these are strange times. You really should get some rest, as a leader we can't have you falling asleep on the battlefeild."

"That be would a rather odd fight to see! Right in mid-strike, I fall to the ground snoring! You guys could cut down the darkspawn as they look around in confusion about what just happened!" She was laughing trying to divert the subject.

"Something tells me it wouldn't exactly play out that way."

"Oh, Wynne! Just a bit of humor! I would never fall asleep on the battlefield… unless maybe I was hit on the head." Her eyes wandered to the scenery to the left as if thinking

"And lack of sleep just makes it all the easier for darkspawn to do this."

"I did this all the time back at home with the Dales and I was hunter. No animal or she- er, human have yet to get the drop on me."

"But darkspawn are no average animal… or human for that matter."

"You're right. They're ten times louder and less adiquite fighters!" A prideful smile slide onto her face and her eyes lit with determination. She knew what I was trying to make her see.

I could tell she would already make any excuse for what I would reason with her. "Very well. Have a good night."

I walked back to camp where I was I greeted by curious looks. I shook my head giving the answer.

**Zevran**

"You do realize that the whole camp is worried about you, no?" I said to the leader once it was my turn for watch."Yep, but they have no reason to. When I lived with the Dales, I would do this all the time and my fighting skills never diminished with any amount, or there lack, of sleep," she stated simply.

"Ah, so you are used to being up all night?" I turned on my charm and gave a sly smile.

"More nights than you, but not for the same reason as you, that is for sure," she smiled and rolled her eyes disregarding my comment. "So go and tell everyone you failed to take your shift and I still stay awake."

"Ah, so you could tell the plan already?"

"I figured it out after Wynne."

"Very, well. Good night, my beautiful." I took a bow before turning to leave.

"I'm not your's." I could sense her rolling her eyes but still smiling at the compliment.

I walked into camp and gave a shrug to the few people still awake. They let out a sigh.

**Morrigan**

I walked over to Astraea and stood above her.

"I'm not tired so I'll take you're shift. Now go tell everyone you failed to get me to sleep," she said before I could open my mouth.

"Ah, so you have discovered their plan. I am not the one with problem of your sleep pattern. I know what it is like to stay up for days. I would do this myself many times exploring the wilds when I was young," I told her.

"Good, so you'll go back?"

"If 'tis what you wish."

With that I walked back to the main camp site. I gave a small shrug to the people who have yet to fallen asleep and walked back to my campsite as I heard them sigh.

**Sten**

I walked over to the leader and stood."Sten, I have yet to give up and I'm still not tired. Carrying around all that muscle and scowl all day must take a lot of energy so go get some extra rest," she said not bothering to look at me.

I walked back to the camp without a word. The rest of the travelers gave a curious look to me once I returned so quickly. I shook my head and followed the leaders orders for extra sleep.

**Shale**

"Shale, I'm tired of everyone's games so tell them to quit sending everyone. I'm not going to sleep, because I'm not tired. So go back and tell them," it said before I was even five feet close to it.

I walked back over camp site where the rest of the humans waited. "It is tired of the games and does not sleep, because it is not tired." I walked back over to my spot and waited for the day to come and to kill more darkspawn.

**Alistair**

It was supposed to be Oghren's turn, but when I looked at him he was passed out drunk on the ground. I was really not ready to go talk to Astraea. I had no idea how to bring up the topic, how to convince her, or anything! Utterly unprepared!

"Go back, Oghren. I'm not ti- Alistair? I thought it was Oghren's shift?" she turned to face me as I stepped over a bush.

"Um, well, he drank too much and… well, he's passed out drunk." I shifted to get comfortable on the ground next to her.

"Ha! Figures! And the man says he can hold his liquer!" she laughed sincerely.

"He most certainly shows it." I laughed for a minute before deciding to get down to business. "Astraea, li-"

"I'm not going to sleep because I'm not tired, so you might as well go get some sleep since I can tell you've been up all night," she cut me off before I could even begin.

"But… This is my shift and I'll stay up for it even if you do," I said with a resolve and confidence in my voice that I didn't think I had.

"It is Oghren's shift."

"Uh… um… I… I-I am taking his place!" I finally managed to stutter out when I realized she was right.

She let out a soft chuckle and shifted into a more comfortable position on the ground. "Hey about your um… sister?"

"I am over that. She was not at all what I expected. But I am glad we went. It… well, it made me stronger, I guess."

"Glad to hear. I am still sorry it played out the way it did, but I am glad to hear you are handling it well."

"Now, it's your turn to unveil some deep hideous secret. It's the dreams isn't it?"

She let out a sigh and looked up to the stars. "Why do you want a physical memory of Duncan?"

My breath caught in my throat and I was unable to respond. Luckily, she did it for me.

"Because you want something to remind you he was never just some figment of your imagination. They have Dalish bows, swords, axes, and shields sold all across Fereldin. They speak nothing for my clan. They are, for the most part, identical. If I had such an item from my clan, I am sure I would find another just like it and that physical proof would disappear. I would stay awake for nights to hunt, play, and just to explore. This is the closest thing to physical memory I have of my clan." She paused to let a sadist smile play on her lips. "But I guess the dreams could be playing a small part in this."

"I… I understand."

"Thank you," she smiled at me as I began to stand up. "But, I swear on the Spirits, if you tell anyone at camp that I'm actually sentimental I will not be afraid to hang you by your innards."

I smiled nervously and tried to slowly back away. "Of course, Astraea."

"And Alistair… Thank you, really. I guess not all she- um… humans are complete waste of meat.""Um… thanks, I think."

"Closest thing to a compliment you're going to get."

"Minus the handso-"

"We don't speak of it!" she yelped turning to me. Even in the pale moon light the red on her cheeks was unmistakable.

"As you wish." A sly smile played on my lips. "Good night, beautiful." I leaned in carefully and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I think you are getting sick. You're burning up." I teased her trying to put on my best face.

"Oh get out of here!" She swatted wildly at me as I made a run for the camp.

I entered the camp to still see Wynne, Leliana, and Zevran still up. Wynne walked over to see the smile on my face I had been trying to stop.

"I assume it went well?" Wynne asked with her trade mark all-knowing smile.

"She'll be just fine," I nodded to her and headed to my tent.

As the days followed so did the nights. Some sleepless to the female warden, others filled with tainted dreams of which she would wake up screaming. Those nights Alistair would rush to calm her. Then the few nights of calm rest of wonderful dreams. None of which she would dare speak of to her comrades, but a slight blush would always tint the warden's cheeks when her fellow warden would happen to ask.

* * *

_A/N: This is just a little something I wrote to get over a writers block and my thinking kept returning to the darkspawn dreams (don't ask me how, because I have no idea myself e.e). For Sten and Shale... I really had no idea how to write from them 'cause well... when ever I talk to them I always get minus point T^T... so in the game I gave up on talking to them most of the time... thusly I had no reference to really write for them giving them the short tiny section... And think you can tell who the romance here is ^_^ Even being the hardass Astraea is, Ali brings out some softness XD as much as she denies it! Well, I hope you enjoyed ('cause I sure as hell did! It finally got me out of my writers block!) and reveiws/comments are very very VERY welcomed!_


End file.
